One known form of support device intended for supporting a physically handicapped child in normal sitting position comprises a padded vest-like garment which embraces the child's trunk and which has mounted in the upper middle portion of the back and in the corresponding portion of the backrest of a chair mating male and female coupling parts to releasably hold that portion of the device against the backrest. However, aside from the expense and inconvenience of providing and mounting such mating coupling parts in the garment and in the backrest of the chair for access for coupling and uncoupling movement, such construction does not properly support the handicapped child in normal erect sitting position because the hips can slide sidewise and forwardly with respect to the upper middle portion of the back of the garment. Furthermore, such support device can only be used with certain chairs wherein the backrest coupling part may be mounted for access for coupling and uncoupling to and from the mating garment coupling part.
As evident, such known form of safety or support harness is not suitable for supporting a child with cerebral palsy or other neurological disease in normal sitting position.